unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Clinkscales
Clinkscales kyle.jpg|Kyle Clinkscales Kyle Clinkscales Age Progression.jpg|Age progression of Kyle (aged 61) Real Name: Kyle Wade Clinkscales Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: LaGrange, Georgia Date: January 27, 1976 Bio Occupation: Bartender Date of Birth: October 2, 1953 Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 pounds Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian male. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Case Details: On the night of January 27, 1976, twenty-two-year-old Kyle Clinkscales left the Moose Club, a bar that he worked at in his hometown of LaGrange, Georgia. He planned to make the 35-mile drive to Auburn University. However, he never arrived and neither he nor his car have ever been found. His car was a white two-door 1974 Pinto Runabout with the Georgia license plate number CEF-717 and the VIN number 4T11Y207954. At first, Kyle's family believed that he left on his own accord; he was not doing well at college and had previously dropped out of another school. However, as time passed and they did not hear from him, they began to suspect that he met with foul play. In 1981, a man calling himself "Danny Moore" came forward, believing that he was Kyle. He claimed to have had amnesia after getting in a car accident in 1976. When he wrote a letter to Kyle's parents, they believed it matched his handwriting. However, dental records determined that he was not Kyle. In 1987, Kyle's Exxon credit card was found in the Flat Shoal Creek area, but no new evidence came up from the discovery and he remains missing. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired as a part of a missing persons special alert on the October 25, 1989 episode. Kyle's father wrote a book about his disappearance, titled "Kyle's Story: Friday Never Came". Results: Unresolved. In 2005, a thirty-five-year-old man contacted Kyle's parents with vital information about the case. He told them that when he was seven, he witnessed the disposal of Kyle's body. He claimed that Kyle's killer was a man named Ray Hyde, who died in 2001. He said that Kyle's body had been covered with concrete, stuffed in a barrel, and dumped in a private pond. He also claimed that his grandfather had helped dispose of the barrel and that Hyde had threatened them both. The tipster's information soon led to the arrest of Jimmy Earl Jones and Jeanne Pawlak Johnson. Jones was charged with concealing a death, hindering a criminal's arrest, and two counts of making false statements. Johnson was also charged with concealing a death, false statements, and obstructing justice. Witnesses placed her at Hyde's home that night, but she denied being there. Investigators learned that Hyde was a member of the Moose Club, where Kyle worked. They believe that they met through it. They also believe that Kyle was killed because of his knowledge of Hyde's criminal activities. Jones later told police that on the night Kyle vanished, he arrived at Hyde's home and discovered Kyle's body; he had been shot to death. He then helped Hyde drag it into his shop. Before Hyde died, he told Jones that after placing it in the lake, he went back, recovered it, and took it to an unknown location. Sadly, neither it nor his car have ever been found. Jones was sentenced to nine years in prison for his involvement in Kyle's death. He has since been released. Sadly, Kyle's father John passed away in 2007 at the age of eighty-two. 'Links: ' * Kyle Clinkscales on The Charley Project * Kyle Clinkscales on the Doe Network * Kyle Clinkscales on the NCMEC * Kyle Clinkscales on California Department of Justice Website * Kyle Clinkscales Missing Poster * Annual 'Campvention' Begins Friday at Elbert * Amnesia victim not missing Georgian * Amnesia victim is not Kyle Clinkscales * Couple learn amnesiac isn’t long-lost son * Arrest Made in 29-Year-Old Clinkscales Case * Man arrested in 1976 missing student case * Missing student case nets arrest * Authorities Make Second Arrest In Clinkscales Case * Murder victim's mother pleads for missing son * Kyle Clinkscales on Find a Grave ---- Category:Georgia Category:1976 Category:Disappearances Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Unresolved